hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss
by missgeekywhovian
Summary: AU in which Allison and Lydia are badass FBI agents who don't take crap, Stiles is the snarky hacker who doesn't know when to shut his mouth, Scott is the unassuming civilian who gets caught up in all of it and Peter Hale is the mafia boss they are after (who also happens to be head of Hale Industries, the most famous company in the world). T for future swearing & violence. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N Where this came from, I do not know. I guess we will never know. I dont actually like this very much so I might rewrite it. eh. Enjoy whatever the heck this is. Title came from Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

"Could I see your ID please, Ma'am?" asks the officer who mans the door. Allison pulls out her card, which the nervous man takes to run through the scanner. Lydia does the same, and if Allison is not mistaken, slips the guy her number too. She glares at her red-haired colleague.

Lydia shrugs. "What? He's hot."

Over the years, Allison has learnt not to underestimate her friend. On the surface, she looked barely 20, like an all- American school girl. In reality, Lydia was famed in the service for her quick, remorseless way of dealing with the target. Allison knew better than to argue.

The buzzer sounds, a harsh sound, and the now even more flustered officer leads them down the rows of cells. Allison hears the catcalls from various prisoners- all male, of course. She hadn't been particularly looking forward to visiting Greenham Detention Centre, and Allison has half a mind to leave there and then. Lydia seems to take it in her stride, flipping her hair back and strutting down the hall like it was a goddamn catwalk.

Another brash buzzer rings out and the small door at the end opens. Allison steps inside, the smell of bleach attacking her senses. The room was filled long, steel tables coupled with similar benches. In the far corner was the outline of man, hunched over.

"A warning for you," mumbles the guard. "He's not one for co- operation." Lydia flashes him a threatening smile.

"Don't worry, sweetie,"she says."He will be when I'm finished."

Allison sighs, making her way over to the figure in the corner of the room, back to them. She pulls out the file she brought with her and attempts, again, to pronounce the impossible name printed on it.

_"Just call him Stiles," said the Sheriff, when he'd given them the mission._

"So, tough guy, you got authority problems?" asks Lydia as she slides into place on the bench. 'Stiles' looks up and Allison gives him a once over, noting the similarities between him and her boss. _Dimples. Face structure._

"Afraid not,"he says, with a crooked grin. _Smile. _He tugs on the shackles around his wrists. "It seems to have a problem with me." _Messed up s__ense of humour._

"Your dad is head of a national crime fighting department," says Allison, flicking through the rap sheet, which is filled with random, unconnected crimes. There's one particular incident involving the new prototypes at NASA being posted all across Russian communication systems, which is what landed him here.

"I think that's kinda the point, Allison," smirks Lydia, using the pressure point. Lydia was always best at using family against people."Teenage rebellion. Daddy problems."

"Heard it all," sighs Stiles, looking supremely un-interested. "Not gonna work."

"We need your help,"says Allison, deciding to cut straight to the chase."There's a certain someone, a certain high profile someone who isn't what they seem. Secretly, they run a huge mafia business. Our department needs help getting rid of them."

There's silence for while and Lydia pulls out her phone, pretending as if she doesn't care what the answer is. "Let me get this straight," he laughs. "You want me, scary computer hacker, to help you, freaky FBI agents. For nothing in return." He pauses. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't," hisses Lydia, leaning across the table."We can make sure that you spend a very, _very_ long time here."

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart," snaps Stiles, leaning over himself. "But I'm already in here for an eternity and a half. The god damn land of the free isn't exactly happy that their precious rocket designs are in the hands of Soviet maniacs." Lydia growls, a low sound and Stiles scoffs like she _isn't _about to brutally murder him.

"Well then," says Allison." Help us and we can fix that." Lydia backs off, grudgingly, letting Allison play the nice guy trope.

"Who is this high profile someone?" asks Stiles, finally interested. Allison sucks in a breath, glancing at Lydia who nods.

"Peter Hale."

The name cuts through the air. Lydia suddenly looks down at the ground, the unforgiving memories pulled to the surface, and Stiles' eyes harden. It kinda freaks Allison out- as she realises she's in the company of two people who loathe Peter Hale as much as each other.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN See, I was supposed to write the next chap of Much Ado about Nothing. But. I got sidetracked and this idea bothered me all week so i had. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I am still emotionally compramised by 3x18. Please review, I need to know if this is any good at all and if I should continue cos of reasons. I promise Much Ado will be up soon (hopefully).  
><strong>

**Marine xxx  
><strong>


	2. First Meetings and Memory Sticks

**A/N Well thanks for the nice reception! This a filler chapter basically. There is also one swear word. That is all.**

* * *

><p>Hale Industries stands in sunny California. Most of the beach-goers nearby stare in awe at the company that provide them with almost everything - electricity, technology, gas, even home appliances and clothes. Peter Hale is a celebrated entrepeneur, battling through family loss to build such a useful, loved business.<p>

Of course, nobody knows what he really is.

Over the past few years, has eliminated not only his competition, but anyone who finds out about his little side job. He has stole billions in fraud, jailed countless people he's framed and it amazes Allison that the FBI only caught on six months ago. Usually, they'd just arrest the guy and lock him up, but Peter is good. So good, that even if they found proof, he'd worm his way out of jail. That's why they're taking the hard path - get rid of him.

Permanently.

* * *

><p>The pathway up to Hale Industries is flanked with guards, guns and very threatening looking garden statues. Allison brushes down the stupid pantsuit she's wearing, and lets the guard frisk her. After he's finished, he nods at the guards by the doors and they open. A young man, gruff and almost- bearded walks out.<p>

"Hi, I'm Derek ," he says, a fake, strained smile plastered on his face. "And welcome to Hale Industries. We have a lot to show you."

"Wow,"mumbles Lydia. "Sounds like...fun." He leads them up towards the main entrance which, again, only opens to certain people's fingerprints. _Damn, _thinks Allison, _This is gonna be hard. _Derek hands them both visitors passes. "I hope that when this is finished, your company will be happy to work with Hale Industries." It all sounds very rehearsed, but if Allison wasn't trained, she'd totally believe him.

"Well," he laughs awkwardly. "What would you like to see first?"

"The computer section,"says Lydia. "Our company is very interested in computer software partners." Derek nods and gestures for them to follow him. It's a pretty long walk, with lots of password protected doors. The interior of the building is a clean, cut minimalist place, and they pass only a couple of people on the way.

"How long have you worked here?" asks Allison.

"Since I was 16," replies Derek. "I'm Peter's nephew." Lydia almost stops in her tracks.

"_You're a Hale?" _she breaths, looking absolutely murderous. Allison glances at her and she composes herself. "I mean, I'm just suprised. You look nothing like your uncle."

"Good,"he huffs. "He looks weird." Derek opens the door in front of him, and waves them through. "Here are our main servers." The room is filled with computers and wires and complex coding. All Allison can think is _Wow, Stiles would like this._

_Stiles._

Allison reaches inside her back pocket and pulls out the memory stick she brought with her. "So Derek, how do you log into the system?" she asks, sidling up to the main screen.

"That's easy,"he says. He reaches for the main keyboard and types in a series of numbers Allison can't see. "I just log in, and the information I want comes up." Sure enough, the screen flickers to life.

_Welcome, Derek Hale _says a synthetic voice. Allison leans forward, pretending to be fascinated, when in reality, she's jabbing the memory stick into the side. She glances the computer screen, which Derek isn't looking at. She gestures at Lydia to keep distracting him.

Lydia starts on a spiel about malware and programming, while Allison nervously watches the bar.

50%

_Hurry up, Hurry up._

80%

_Come on._

95%

_Almost there._

100%.

Allison breathes a sigh of relief and detaches the memory stick just as Derek turns around. "Sorry, Mr Hale, but I've just had a call from our boss. We're needed back immediately."

They walk out in victory.

* * *

><p>"Good work in there," says the Sheriff, when they return. He looks pretty impressed, which is an expression Allison doesn't usually see on his face. His son, on the other hand looks less awe-struck.<p>

"Yeah, good work," he mocks, folding his arms."You managed to go into a place, download some files and walk out. That is medal worthy, that is." The Sheriff turns to glare at him.

"I have no qualms about putting these back on you," he threatens, pulling out his cuffs. "Seriously, it might even shut you up for a while."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just gimme the files and a computer."

* * *

><p>Allison waits outside. Unfortunately, her calm musing was disturbed, as usual, by a couple of idiots. She was perfectly happy minding her own business, then Danny came over and dumped a civilian on her.<p>

"It's just for a couple of minutes, Allison," he begged. "I need to get the paperwork."

That was at_ least_ half an hour ago.

"Do you have a gun?" asks the guy sitting next to her. He's got floppy brown hair, big puppy dog eyes and some stupid name like David or John, or something.

"No, David," she sighs. Its the fifth time he's asked her that. He stares at her.

"It's Scott."

"That's nice, David." He huffs, and slumps down on the chair, disappointed.

"What's the shouting about in there?" He points towards the room the Sheriff and co. are working in. There's an awful amount of yelling going on, something along the lines of _' How about you shut up now before I literally kill you?' _Allison grits her teeth, reminding herself she's not allowed to kill innocent civilians. Even infuriating ones that ask a ton of stupid questions.

"The bosses son is being a little shit." He laughs, and Allison wishes he'd shut up because his laugh is kinda sweet.

"I used to have a friend like that. Drove his dad _insane."_

"I'm fascinated, David."

"It's Scott."

Allison shrugs. "Doesn't matter. It's not like I'm ever going to see you again." She gets up and walks back into the room, where Lydia is bright red and fuming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm not a big fan of this chapter...oh well. I'd love your guys opinions on like ships and stuff. The only one I've fully decided is Sheriff/Melissa. They are canon. It is real. Don't burst my bubble.**


	3. London Trips and Pretentious Pricks

**A/N Ummmmm I have lots of things to say but I'll wait to the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If anyone asked her would she was most afraid of in life, Allison would say Lydia. So really, she can't blame Stiles for looking like a deer caught in headlights. To his credit, or maybe he's just really really stupid, he does manage to hold up against her.<p>

"You know," he yells, computer abandoned on the desk."It's not exactly hard to sit down and shut up. You know what is hard to do? Swim through about a couple million files looking for one specific file because so crazy, psycho FBI agents want you to!"

"Oh, I'm crazy?"screeches Lydia. "You haven't even seen crazy you prentitious prick! I swear to god, I am going to slowly skin and kill you!" Allison rolls her eyes. _They are so dead when the Sheriff gets back._

"What the hell is going on here?"snaps an authoritative voice from the other doorway. _There we go _thinks Allison. Lydia turns, mouth wide open, flustered.

"He's being a- a-" she stutters, trying to find the words.

"A pretentious prick?" finishes the Sheriff, nodding. "Tell me something I don't know." He turns to Stiles, who looks like he's about to commit mass murder on everyone inside the office. "Have you found the security file?"

"Duh," huffs Stiles. "Just one problem."

"What?" asks Allison, with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"It works, but you guys can't go back in. You and genius over there are logged in the system and they're already suspicious. Hale isn't letting you back in anytime soon, not without a good reason."

Lydia's expression softens at mention of 'genius'. "You mean we need to send in...a civilian?"

Allison's head immediately swivels round to look at the messy-haired boy who is still sitting outside. He notices her looking and waves. "What about that one?" she asks the Sheriff, grimacing back at...what was his name again? Steve?

"That's Melissa McCall's son," says the Sheriff. "She'd never allow it."

"I'm sure you can use your handsome face to swing her, daddy-o," says Stiles, a huge smirk on his face. Even Lydia, though'd she'd never admit it, laughs.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we seem to have a problem with our servers."<p>

Peter Hale looks up from his desk to see a scared looking man standing in front of it."What do you mean? "he asks, in a low voice.

"Someone, um, seems to have downloaded out files by memory stick. Using your nephews log in."

"Why did we not notice this before?"

"It was very good encryption, sir." Peter scoffs.

"Sounds like someone I know. Get Derek in here. Now."

* * *

><p>Of course, nothing is ever as simple as just asking Melissa McCall, Head of Analysis. David, or John, has been bros with Stiles 'since, like, <em>forever<em>'. Lots of laughing, and reminiscing and 'dudes' later, the Sheriff is desperately tidying up his desk for her arrival.

"You want, my son," she says, incredulously. "To walk into the most secure complex in the country and take down the security?"

John (or maybe Sam) looks more and more excited at every sentence. Allison can tell he thinks it's all shooting and exciting car chases, like in the movies. _He's so gonna die._

"Scott will be guided through by our best agents," assures the Sheriff. Melissa does not look impressed.

"You mean, an emotionally compromised agent, a trigger happy agent and your own, delinquent son?"

"Hey!" cries Stiles. "I'm not delinquent_._"

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore,"moans...Steve. Possibly Chris.

"It's nothing to do with being a kid, you are not a fully trained agent-you have no experience!"

"We can send someone in with him,"mutters Allison, rembering a guy who'd moved away a long time ago."A special agent, who definitely won't be on the system."

"Who?"asks Melissa, lips pursed.

"Jackson Whittemore."

Agent Whittemore left for London a couple of years ago. The circumstances of his departure live on in infamy-a thrilling story of a drugs cartel and a donkey-moose hybrid running amok in New York.

Unfortunately, his new life entailed leaving Lydia, his then girlfriend, behind, and Allison can see the hopeful expression Lydia is trying to hide.

"Jackson is very comfortable, last I heard, in his new position at the MI5 in London," says Melissa. Despite her comeback, she's starting to look more willing and the Sheriff jumps in.

"I'm sure we can get him over here,"replies the Sheriff looking pointedly at Lydia. She nods back, hope replaced with a long dormant anger.

"Oh great, sighs Allison, regretting mentioning him. "When's the flight?"

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you again, Lydia."<p>

Those are the first words Jackson says when they arrive at his office in London. Allison cringes, because Lydia is never going to be swayed that easily.

"We need you."is the curt reply. Jackson laughs, and lounges back in his chair. Since moving to London, he's got a very well paid office job in the highest ranks.

"I heard. I also heard you want to send a civilian into Hale Industries."

"Anything else you heard?"says Allison wryly. He turns to her, as if he hadn't even noticed she was in the room.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he replies." I also heard that to you released that freaky polish named hacker to help you. The department sure has gone downhill since I left."

"Are you going to help or not?"asks Lydia.

"Eh. Why not?"

* * *

><p>"I don't take kindly to mistakes, Derek."<p>

"I'm sorry, Uncle."

"Find out who those girls really are."

"Yes, Uncle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN to all my lovely reviewers, thank you! it will get more exciting soon, I promise.**

**seetherrayne- Is this also your tumblr name? If so, then I follow you, and you follow me. I'm pureblood whovian. Hmmmm...**

**sincerelyblue- Yes, it was Stiles! I wasn't aware that my writing style was that good- I love deep angsty descriptions as much as you but I felt this story just needed the fast flow. The thing is when I start describing I can't stop so then the speech becomes awful. In answer to your questions, I SHIP STYDIA LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW. I can totally put them together if you want. And, I imagine Scott ,Allison and Jackson from Season 2, and Lydia, Sheriff, Melissa, Stiles and Danny from Season 3.**

**foreverablankpage- I also LOVE scallison. They probably are going to happen so yeah. And as you know now, Scott is going to be very important in the next few chapters... :)**

**geekazoid420-I'm glad you find him sexy. I was kinda aiming for that- but he wasn't in this chapter much. Don't worry, much more of stydia and etc to come. I think it's psychically impossible for me to write a tw story without stydia in.**

**liz- Team human kicks ass! They're the ones who actually get stuff done, it's all very well having claws.**

**crash- Thank you!**

**ariee- Always the same Stiles! I also love stydia and wow I never actually considered Allison/Derek. They would totally be bros in my mind. I'm going to have to think on that...**

**Wow that was some rambling. Question- should I add the twins in, and if so should they be evil or good?**

**Marine xxx**


	4. British Bombshells and Little Chats

**A/N Sorry this took a while, but I had like...life stuff to do(urgh, life, always getting in the way). This is a little short but dramatic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The plane ride back is awkward to say the least. Halfway through, Lydia pulls out her phone and calls every guy she has on her contact list. Everyone in the room knows it's a stupid ploy to make Jackson jealous (including the very uncomfortable looking agent sitting in the corner) but that doesn't stop her.<p>

"Hey, Stiles!" That makes Allison look up from the paperwork she had been doing.

"What do you want?" Lydia has the volume purposely turned up, so that everyone can hear.

"Just saying hi."

"Mmm hmm. I'm flattered that I'm even on your list of guys to call to make your British bombshell jealous, but I was kinda in the middle of something."

Jackson scowls.

* * *

><p>When they get back, Melissa spends at least a half hour grilling Scott on procedures and rules. She'd stay if she could, but Allison knows she has an important meeting to get to.<p>

"Dont be stupid, Scott," she warns. He nods vigorously, and she pats him on the back before leaving with the Sheriff.

"You're the civilian, eh? asks Jackson, looking him up and down, critically. Poor Scott seems to have lost his voice and just nods dumbly, again. "Hmm, could be better."

"He's good enough," snap Lydia and Allison at the same time. Jackson makes some sort of noise of derision and leaves to get to the van. Scott still looks like a fish that's just been told they have to ride a bicycle. "Don't worry," assures Allison."You'll be fine." He gapes at her, then blushes and leaves.

Allison can practically _hear_ Lydia's smirk.

* * *

><p>"So, Scott, you and Jackson go into Hale Industries. You put in that memory stick, so that we can upload the virus and take down security. Then the rest of us move in and get rid of Peter Hale, once and for all."<p>

Scott (_see she's got the hang of his name now) _answers through the earpiece in a shaky voice. "Yeah," he mumbles. In the background, Allison can hear Derek's voice babbling about company alliances and trust exercises.

"Ask to see the main offices," says Lydia, who has taken to pacing. Scott relays what she said, and there's a murmur of agreement from Derek.

"We're in there," mutters Jackson.

"Then get the memory stick out, dumbass!" snaps Stiles. Jackson huffs in response, saying some unflattering curse words under his breath. Scott mumbles something about how it's in, and Stiles is literally seconds away from taking down the security.

That is, of course, until the lights go out.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"exclaims Stiles. Allison can't see him-or anyone for that matter, only the pitch black darkness. Outside, there is a whole panic in the HQ, as monitors switch off in the main room<p>

"The back up generators should kick in soon," soothes Lydia, but she looks worried. Sure enough, the red tinted lights flicker on, but it doesn nothing to calm the panic outside. "Nothing to worry about."

"Afraid not, Ms. Martin,"says a voice. A voice that's been on countless adverts, been wot press conferences and calmed the nation in times of stress.

"Mr Hale! I can assure you that it really is nothing to..."

"You see, Lydia, "continues Peter, sauntering into the room. "This is no coincidence. I have a team, right now, keeping the lights off until our little...chat is over."

"Uh, this,"says Stiles, gesturing to the room around them. "Is not a chat. This is some sort of freaky showdown and I have a horrible feeling that one of us- or all of us are going to get shot."

Peter laughs,"Observant as ever, Stiles. But no-one is going to get shot. I'm just here to clear up something with you."

"What would that be?" asks the Lydia, voice tightly controlled.

"Back off if you know what's good for you and your department." The statement is clear and chilling, so much so that Allison is shocked he'd make such a direct threat.

"I mean it," he continues. "Now about that memory stick on our system. I'm going to give you, Miss Argent, five seconds to call off...Scott before Mr Stilinski's unfortunate prediction comes true." He pulls a gun out of his jacket pocket and loads it.

Allison freezes. "Would you really be as stupid as to shoot a FBI agent?" She scoffs, stalling for time. She can't give it up now, not when they are so close.

Peter smiles. "There are three of you in this room, Miss Argent, and only two of you are FBI agents." The gun swivels and points directly at Stiles.

"Whoa, dude," he stutters. "Chill out."

"Five."

_Is it worth it?_

"Four."

"Mr. Hale, put the gun down now," yells Lydia, who is trying to call the Sheriff but is being hindered by her shaking hands.

"Oh, Lydia, please- call me Peter."

_Is it **worth **it?_

"Three."

_Well if you leave it you can take down a tyrannical mafia boss and save hundreds of lives._

"Two."

_Um, have you completely forgotten all your morals? Your meant to protect the innocents!_ _Even debatable innocents! And it's not like he won't he'll move onto Lydia next._

"One."

The shot rings out.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Allison sees everything after that in slow motion. It's stupid because this isn't some action movie and someone has just been shot.<p>

(and it might possible be her fault.)

Luckily, the bullet only hits Stiles' shoulder, but still he crumples to the floor, unconscious. Lydia all but screams, rushing over. Peter just stands very calm through the panic. He turns to Allison, still smiling.

"Would you like to call off Mr McCall now, Allison?"

Allison looks out the glass door, where Danny is trying to calm everyone down. She looks at Lydia who's ripped off her jumper and is using it to push down on the bleeding wound. She listens to the annoyed mumbling of Jackson that comes through her earpiece.

"Scott, get the memory stick and get out."

_They're gonna need a new plan._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again, thanks to my beautiful reviewers and followers and favourites and everyone.**

**seetherrayne- I knew it was you! I love following you on tumblr as well, even if it means seeing the heart breaking Stilinksi family feels gif sets.**

**safeandsound13- thank you!**

**sincerlyblue- OMG let's be BFFs forever and ship stydia like its life! I totally see what you did there- (wink wink)- and although angst is good it's just not for this story. Well ok, maybe a little angst would be good. I like your idea for the twins and I know exactly how they are going to fit in now. P.S- Dylan O'Brien with long hair has successfully ruined my life. Forever. (He's just so pretty I wanna cry, and then laugh, and then possibly cry again.)**

**iwannabelikeme- DONT WORRY STYDIA IS COMING. **

**scallisonlover- I think your name says it all really. Scott's incredible bad assery is coming next chapter- and maybe it impresses Allison. Or maybe he trips up. You'll just have to wait and see...  
><strong>

**Did you guys SEE the echo house sneak peek? I think I'm going to die next week.**

**Marine xxx**


	5. Mumble Numbles and Alpha Packs

**A/N The...extended promo...killed me...I just can't...nope.**

* * *

><p>The chaos is so over-whelming, Allison doesn't even see Peter slip away.<p>

She hurries over to Lydia, whose hands are now shaking very badly and covered in blood. Lydia looks up with a haunted expression and Allison knows what she's thinking of- the last time she was alone in a room with Peter Hale, Lydia spent months in hospital. That's why she was always so driven to get him in prison.

"You've got to keep applying pressure," says Allison, quite unnecessarily. Lydia is already taking care of that.

"The mumble numble is with the_ rabbit_, Mom," murmurs Stiles, who unfortunately for him, is starting to come to. "I swear I _didn't take_ the mumble numble..." He shifts his arm, and cries out in pain.

"Stop moving, you idiot!" snaps Lydia, leaning harder onto his mangled shoulder. She grips Allison for support, and almost breaks her hand from the sheer force she is using.

"Have you called the Sheriff yet?" asks Allison, gasping through the pain.

"Funnily enough, no." _Oh great, she's upset now so she'll start being sarcastic and snappy just to hide it. _"I thought it would be more useful if I called, oh I don't know, maybe the hospital?" Her voice gets louder and more hysterical with each word and Stiles stirs again.

"Dad saw it too - didn't you, Dad? The rabbit _totally _stole the mumble numble." Out in the main room, Danny is yelling for people to calm down and 'pull themselves together'. All of them are new recruits, young agents and they look absolutely terrified. It's not exactly a promising first day for them, considering the black-out, the break-in and the shooting.

The doors burst open dramatically and the paramedics rush in. They surge through the crowd, pulling a gurney along. One of them Allison recognises as Isaac Lahey, an old..friend of hers.

He waves slightly as they haul Stiles onto the gurney.

* * *

><p>"That was an absolute disaster," says Melissa, watching the TV in the hospital solemnly. The news headlines reads 'Shoot-out at the FBI' and, oh the universe must hate them because Peter Hale is on the screen talking about bumping up security at high profile places.<p>

"You're telling me," mumbles Lydia, bitterly."We were the ones that actually had to deal with it. You're lucky he didn't take your precious Scott hostage."

Lydia, like most people Allison knows, has a very distinct and hostile way of dealing with being upset. Melissa is less understanding, and glares at her.

"You're lucky I don't suspend the both of you." The Sheriff walks out of the hospital room and out to them. Melissa opens her mouth to speak but Allison interrupts.

"What's a mumble numble?" she blurts. The Sheriff stares at her blankly.

"How did you...? Oh. Right. A mumble numble is, or was when he was a kid, a cookie."

Lydia snorts.

* * *

><p>When they are finally allowed into the hospital room, Stiles looks pretty beat- up. His left arm is wrapped up and in a sling, and he looks pretty tired, so Allison decides to give him a break. Lydia, however, has other -more evil- ideas.<p>

"Are you sure don't need anything?" she smirks. "Like a...mumble numble?"

Allison tries not to laugh at Stiles' furious expression.

* * *

><p>The FBI directors are not impressed.<p>

There is a lot of yelling, hysterics and passive aggressive paperwork filling. They admit they have absolutely no idea what to do next and that's when Stiles jumps in.

"I know some guys," he says."Well a couple of guys."

"Who?"asks Director Deaton, looking slightly intrigued. The guy had always given Allison the heebie jeebies.

"They call themselves the twins. Mainly because they are twins, named Ethan and Aiden. They're pretty good at like, um, you know, assassination and all that jazz."

The two other directors, Greenstock and Harris immediately protest. "He's a felon!" says Harris, incredulously. "I'm not entirely sure why he is still here considering the incident!"

Deaton silences them both with a hand. "Go find them."

* * *

><p>'The Alpha Pack' is some sort of secret crime organisation that operates in D.C. They are especially well known for their audacious robberies, and uncanny ability to stay anonymous. It's a good thing Stiles knows exactly where to find them.<p>

"Who is it?" yells a gruff, male voice when they knock on the battered door of a seedy bar.

"Uh, who do you think, dude?" scoffs Stiles. "Now are you gonna let poor old, incapacitated me in or what?"

"The FBI with you?"

"Again, what do you think, loser?"

The door swings open and two identical men stand there, shirts off. Stiles wrinkles his nose and pushes past them. "God, guys, put some clothes on. You have company." Lydia looks rather impressed and Allison nudges her.

"What do you want, Stilinski?" asks one of them.

"I need a favour, Aiden," replies Stiles, grinning stupidly. "Come on Aid, you know you love me." The twin, Aiden, simply glares at him then at Allison who suddenly feels very self - conscious.

"What's the favour?" asks the other twin, presumably Ethan.

"I need your incredible skills to help us assassinate Peter Hale."

"Why should we?"

"Because if you do," says a voice from the doorway. "I won't tell my mum that you guys are here." Aiden whirls to face Scott who is leaning against the doorway, casually inspecting a, _what_?, gun. He sees them eyeing it and smiles and shrugs.

"Your call."

Allison was not, she repeats _not_, impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow this was pretty fast for me!**

**seetherrayne- Sorry but it was such a good cliffhanger! I'm being a hypocrite really- I have the stilinski family feels tag saved on tumblr, so I'd find those gif sets anyway. They hurt but I love them. I hope there was enough stydia for you.**

**lexim325- Scott shall continue to impress Allison until he sweeps her off her feet! **

**sincerelyBLUE- I have a horrible feeling that it is Malia that Stiles is kissing and this displeases me greatly. He's possessed (and also dying from dementia which is why MY HEART IS IN PIECES ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE OF THE HUG AND THE SHERIFFS FACE AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE). She is eight. It's not right. Anyway, I also love stydia because of that- they aren't all lovey-dovey but you know they care. **

**OMG the extended promo! Why is the sheriff WILLINGLY letting his son walk in there? Why is Malia punching such a beautiful face? Is that someone hanging themselves? And is Jeff Davis trying to slowly kill me by torturing Stiles?**

**Marine xxx**


End file.
